


Susurros tras la puerta

by PruePhantomhive



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Partially Deceased Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Simon, Kieren está a salvo y sus padres lo saben… o al menos "lo creen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurros tras la puerta

Steve ayuda a Sue a lavar los platos sucios mientras ella limpia la mesa del comedor. Aunque la recepción después del funeral de Amy fue pequeña y los invitados se marcharon temprano, la casa quedó hecha un desastre y ellos prefieren hacerse cargo de una nimiedad como la limpieza ahora, antes de que el sol vuelva a salir de su escondite tras las montañas para mostrarles las atrocidades que pueden estar envueltas en el calor de un nuevo día.

Jem se fue a la cama hace quince minutos, después de ver su programa de televisión favorito sin el entusiasmo de siempre. Para sorpresa de ambos padres, la chica se acercó a cada uno de ellos para besarles la mejilla antes de sonreír avergonzada e irse a dormir. Después de eso, Steve y Sue intercambiaron una mirada: ¿qué tanto afectaría esa espantosa semana las vidasde sus hijos?

Ambos están verdaderamente preocupados… por la posible respuesta a esa pregunta, por la dificultad que tiene Jem para darles los buenos días sin que le tiemble la voz después de una noche plagada de pesadillas —porque Sue lo sabe, la ha oído hablar en sueños, pero no tiene idea de cómo abordar el tema con su hija, a pesar de que  _sabe_ que  _debe_ hacerlo— y por la mirada extraviada de Kieren y el fino temblor de sus manos, ese que lo poseyó desde que vio la tierra caer sobre el ataúd de su amiga, la pobre chica de los vestidos de encaje y las flores en el cabello, y no lo ha abandonado ni un solo instante.

_Preocupados por la_ relación  _de Kieren y Simon._

—Ellos van a estar bien —dice Sue cuando descubre a Steve guardando un silencio mortífero, con la mirada clavada en el techo sobre su cabeza—. Simon es…

—Un  _hombre adulto_ —la interrumpe el hombre, frunciendo el ceño, severo—, que está  _durmiendo_ en la cama de  _mi_ hijo —termina, rechinando los dientes y apretando las manos en puños _._

Sue no puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la ridiculez que preocupa a su marido es muy diferente de la que la inquieta a ella, aunque claro, en otros tiempos, hubiera estado plenamente de acuerdo con él, pero ahora no deja de pensar en esto: Rick le rompió una vez el corazón a su hijo y eso lo llevó a la muerte —aunque no puede culpar del todo al vástago de los Macy por las decisiones que Kieren tomó en el pasado—, ¿y si la situación se repite? ¿Y si Simon lastima a Kieren de manera irreparable y ella pierde a su hijo  _de nuevo_?

Pero algo en su pecho late incómodo al pensar en Simon de la misma manera en la que —a veces y sólo  _a veces_ — piensa en Rick, como si el chico fuera un ladrón y se hubiera llevado a la fuerza lo más preciado para ella: la vida de su hijo. Pero Simon… Simon evitó que esa bala alcanzara a Kieren, arriesgando su propia existencia, por lo que Sue no puede estar más que agradecida con él, aunque al principio el hombre le causara reticencia.

—Tú fuiste quien permitió que Simon pasara la noche aquí —comenta Sue con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

Steve abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—Porque creí que Kieren sería más razonable y aceptaría que su nov… que  _su invitado_ durmiera en el sillón —protesta el hombre, con las cejas enarcadas.

Sue ríe sin poderlo evitar. Es el primer sonido alegre que se ha escuchado en la casa desde la recepción.

— _Estarán bien_ —repite y Steve bufa en desacuerdo.

Cuando la pareja por fin termina con su labor en la cocina y el comedor, apagan las luces en el piso inferior de la casa y suben a su habitación. Steve se adelanta al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y deja que su esposa recorra sola el pasillo que lleva a la recámara principal para ponerse el pijama. Antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta, Sue se detiene al escuchar un susurro proveniente de la recámara de Kieren.

Caminando de puntillas, la mujer se acerca a la entrada cerrada de la alcoba de su hijo mayor y, un poco avergonzada, pero curiosa, pega la oreja a la madera, intentando escuchar las palabras semi ocultas en susurros tras la puerta.

—No iré a ningún lado si no es contigo —cree oír en voz de Simon y sus palabras la conmueven, haciéndola sonreír.

—Entonces prepárate para una larga estadía en Roarton —responde Kieren, bufando.

Simon hace un ruido nasal divertido.

—Si es contigo, no me importaría pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

—¿La eternidad, uhm? Eso es mucho tiempo —susurra Kieren, después de soltar una desesperada risa nerviosa. El corazón de Sue se ablanda como un caramelo bajo el sol.

—Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —aclara Simon.

Hay un breve silencio incómodo antes de que Kieren pregunte:

—¿Por eso dejaste de insistir en que me mudara contigo, porque crees que "tienes todo el tiempo del mundo" para convencerme? —termina Kieren, ésta vez con algo que modifica su voz, tal vez una sonrisa en los labios.

—No —responde Simon—, dejé de insistir porque sé que necesitas a tu familia. Y porque  _ellos te necesitan a ti._

El pecho de Sue se encoge y, de cierta manera, la mujer se siente como si alguien le estuviera aplastando el corazón, enterrando las uñas entre músculos y arterias mientras la palma de la mano sujeta con fuerza el órgano, que no deja de bombear sangre hacia su cabeza, provocando que un fuerte latido retumbe cada segundo en sus orejas.

El interior de la habitación de Kieren se ha quedado en silencio.

_Gracias, Simon_ piensa Sue, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Simon es terreno seguro para Kieren, como nunca lo fue Rick. Ni Steve ni ella deben seguir preocupándose, porque con Simon, Kieren está  _a salvo._

La puerta del cuarto de baño al final del pasillo se abre y Steve aparece; la observa con extrañeza al descubrirla recargada contra la puerta de Kieren.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta curioso y da unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero Sue lo detiene con un gesto de la mano: el andar de Steve es ruidoso y no quiere alertar a los dos hombres en la habitación contigua de su presencia en el corredor.

—Nada, sólo… vamos a dormir —pide con una sonrisa.

Steve la observa a los ojos —que tiene húmedos, gracias a la amabilidad y el cuidado con los que Simon trata a su hijo—, se encoge de hombros y asiente. Le ofrece la mano y Sue la toma, feliz.

—¿Debería darle las buenas noches a los chicos? —pregunta Steve.

—No, déjalos descansar —pide Sue. Steve murmura algo y abre la puerta de su habitación, dejándola pasar primero—. Ellos están bien.  _Van a estar bien._

Steve hace una mueca de entendimiento y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Kieren siempre toma por sorpresa a Simon cuando lo besa, pero ésta vez, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos pálidos esperaba la caricia de sus labios, así que la responde con entusiasmo al primer roce. Kieren se aparta pocos segundos después y Simon acaricia su cabello: aunque no puede sentir la suavidad de las hebras en las yemas de sus dedos, imagina que el tacto es suave y evoca sensaciones del pasado, de la vida, emociones más amables que quiere relacionar con Kieren y su sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmura Kieren, observándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

Simon finge que no sabe el motivo de su retribución.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere.

—Por todo —responde el chico, inclinándose para besarle el mentón.

Simon ríe. Y es una risa sincera, en verdad divertida y eso le encanta a su acompañante.

Kieren lo besa de nuevo y se pone de pie para apagar las luces y cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, por la que se cuela la luz anaranjada de la farola de la calle.

Y entonces los ve.

Un pequeño grupo de personas de pie en la acera de enfrente, junto al buzón de la que solía ser la casa de Ken Burton antes de su muerte. Todos van con los rostros desnudos, mostrando la palidez de difuntos que ha consumido su carne, y tienen los ojos clavados en él, en su ventana. Otro par en la puerta de su casa.

Cuando lo ven parado entre los pliegues de tela roja, se dispersan a toda velocidad, con las manos en los bolsillos y los cabellos ondeando con el viento, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran estado acechando.

Kieren se apresura a cerrar las cortinas, apagar las luces y volver a la cama, en donde se refugia en los brazos de Simon, que lo envuelven y sujetan con fuerza, mitigando el escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal. Esconde el rostro en el cuello de su pareja y respira profundo.

Tal vez fue un error declinar la propuesta de Simon sobre marcharse a un sitio más seguro...

_Tal vez fue un error no dejarlo ir._

 


End file.
